thecaseyjrcircustrainshowfandomcom-20200214-history
Thomas 2 - The Great Escape! - Sega Dreamcast - Part 11 - We've Found The Last Cage, So You'd Better Watch Your Step, Or Else You'll Fall Off The Precipice!
Here is part eleven of the inspiration of SonicandKnuckles and OneWelshSheep, made by UbiSoftFan94. Cast: *Thomas as Rayman (Both the main heroes) *Duncan as Houdini the Magician (Both stubborn) *Belle as Betilla the Fairy (Both beautiful) *Bertie as Mozzy/Bzzit (Thomas and Bertie are sweet friends, just like Rayman and Mozzy/Bzzit are) *Coaches as Electoons *Toby as Tarayzan (Both wise) *Stanley as The Musician (Both nice to Thomas and Rayman) *Whiff as Joe (Both green) *Diesel 10 as Mr. Dark (Diesel 10 is a real villain in Thomas and the Magic Railroad) *Foolish Freight Cars (Season 1) as Antitoons *Bert as Moskito (Both rude) *Troublesome Trucks as The Raving Rabbids *Evil Thomas as Dark Rayman *Edward as Globox (Thomas and Edward are good friends, just like Rayman and Globox are) *Harold as Murfy *Donald, Douglas, Bill, Ben, Bash, Dash, and Ferdinand as The Teensies *Emily as Ly the Fairy (Both the main females) *Toad as Ssssam the Snake *Tillie (from The Little Engine That Could) as Carmen the Whale *Henry as Clark (Both clumsy) *James as Polokus (Both vain) *Percy, Skarloey, Rheneas, Peter Sam, and Trevor as The Globox Children *Sir Handel as Hardrox *Molly as Uglette (Edward has a crush on Molly, just like Globox has a crush on Uglette, because Molly and Uglette are both wifes to Edward and Globox) *Devious Diesel as Admiral Razorbeard (Both the main villains) *Dennis as Razorbeard's Lackey *Paxton as Ninjaws *Bulgy as The Zombie Chickens *S.C.Ruffey as Axel *The Spiteful Breakvan as Foutch *Cranky as Umber (a.k.a. Stone Colossus) *Den, Dart, Norman, Arry and Sidney as The Robo Pirates *George as Jano *Bulstrode as Grolem 13 *The Chinese Dragon as The Robot Dinosaur and Big Mama *Rosie as Tily *Daisy as Razorwife *Duck as Otto Psi *Oliver as Romeo Patti *Stepney as Gonzo *Smudger as Andre *Narrow Gauge Trucks as The Dark Lums *The Horrid Lorries as Hoodboom, Hoodstormer, Grim Keeper, Grim, Hoodblaster, Hoodoo, Heckler and Xowar *Spencer as Count Razoff *Elizabeth as Begoniax *Splatter, Dodge, Max and Monty as The Knaarens *Cerberus (from The Little Engine That Could (2011)) as Reflux *Boco as Photographer *Owen as The Bubble Owner *Hector as Ales Mansay the Magician *Lady as Raybeauty Transcript: *(Thomas revisits the Princess's Glade, drops down a hole, shoots a plum, jumps and flies onto it, shoots backward toward the web, grabs onto it, jumps onto some more platforms, grabs onto the web above him, attacks some narrow gauge trucks speeding toward him, climbs across safely, grabs a purple lum, lands in the lake, spits out a bit of the liquid, swings onto another purple lum, and another, jumps across more platforms, and jumps onto a patch on the bridge, where Cerberus, having gotten his belly patched up, throws a bomb at Thomas, who jumps out of the way, and flies into the safe part, where Bert leaps at Thomas, who grabs the last cage and yellow lums. Thomas grabs another Glob Crystal, and manages to kick Bert down into the hole below, but jumps back into the Echoing Caves, and pushes Bert into the sea below. Thomas shoots a switch, flies down unharmed, and runs through the unlocked door. Thomas grabs a keg and throws it up at a cage, bursting more red lums. He grabs another keg and flies across, collecting more yellow lums before hitting Hector into the sea below, collecting two more yellow lums, jumping up and shooting a cage to free more red lums. He hits a switch, jumps across, grabs another keg, flies across, collecting more yellow lums, climbing onto a falling ladder, grabbing another green lum and a keg, flying across, but missing more yellow lums, falling into the sea, jumping back out, spitting the horrible liquid out, grabbing another keg, breaking a cage to free Stepney, before landing into the sea again, spitting the terrible fluid out, grabbing another keg, and collecting the yellow lums, and is off toward the Precipe) *Narrator: Meanwhile... The pirate prison ship, slaves now on board: 33,524. (Dennis walks into the cabin) *Devious Diesel: What is it? *Dennis: Your ferocity... He... He... already has two masks. *Devious Diesel: Don't worry about that. Paxton is going to find him and come back with his dead body. *Thomas: Cinders and ashes! It's the warship and the pirates! I'll get over the Precipice if it's the last thing I do! (runs away from the prison ship while running across platforms and jumping over obstacles, while collecting some yellow lums. Paxton activates his double-bladed, and tries to slash Thomas to pieces, but misses) *Paxton: Take that! And that! *Thomas: Hey, man! Chill, or else you'll get hurt! *Paxton: Any guesses, little runt? *Thomas: Hey, watch you step! (swings onto a purple lum to free a pirate cage with two more yellow lums) *Paxton: Right! Like I'm going to fall on that? (cuts the bridge to bits after Thomas dodges and falls off himself onto Braeriach, an 0-6-0 Weymes Private Tank Engine, passing by with a passenger train, while Thomas continues, collecting another yellow lum, and swinging onto a purple lum) *Thomas: Gosh! I like science fiction. *Paxton: Uh, can someone help me down from here? Duh... Duh... (Thomas shoots a cage to free more yellow lums and increase his health and keeps on running while ending up dodging more red shells coming in front and behind him. He climbs across falling nets, shoots a cage with more yellow lums, and runs through a safety tunnel) *Thomas: Must keep going. (runs along the Precipce, dodging more walking shells, over the bridges, collecting another green lum, jumping on trampolines, and continuing to get up the mountains safely, but dodges more barrels, climbs up more nets, then collects more yellow lums, and continues rushing to free a cage, and collect more yellow lums. When he collects some gold fists, Thomas continues to climb until he loses one golden fist by Paxton, and manages to kick him into the sea below. Thomas manages to climb up after hitting two more switches while collecting more yellow lums. He jumps down, flies unharmed, and falls down into an unknown black hole. He is spotted by the prison ship and continues to run onward over gaps and walking shells) Emily was right, so was I. If I keep running, nothing can hurt me. (continues to run until he reaches the end of the gap by climbing across unharmed, and dives down into a hole while flying down and collecting more yellow lums and shooting bombs. He manages to defeat them all, but jumps onto a long bridge, then falls onto another, keeps on running, and regains full health when he reaches the end of the level) Category:UbiSoftFan94